


(i was hoping i could) get lost in your paradise

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, chansoo are enablers, this fic is uhhh terrible and self indulgent and i am having a GREAT time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baekhyun lives in a cozy apartment with Jongin. A cozy apartment that doesn’t currently have a Jongin in it, because Jongin is in a hotel in Tokyo and Baekhyun is in a bar in Seoul.





	(i was hoping i could) get lost in your paradise

**Author's Note:**

> me: hm i should work on pacrim au and also on takostation  
> the little goblin that controls my brain: no :)
> 
> anyways. this is a mess and also not edited 
> 
> title and inspo from lost in japan by shawn mendes

Not for the first time tonight, Baekhyun heaves out a sigh. He stares at his phone, willing the screen to light up, to show him a message from the one person he wants to talk to right now, but the screen stubbornly stays black. He could see his reflection in it if he tried, maybe. 

Kyungsoo nudges his arm. “What’s got you looking so forlorn?” he asks. “Your boyfriend’s only been gone for a week.” 

“Easy for you to say,” Baekhyun grumbles. “Yours is only about twenty feet away. Mine’s in a whole other country.” Sure enough, Chanyeol’s standing within their line of sight, chatting with the bartender. They’re comparing tattoos, Baekhyun thinks, between her sleeve on display and him pointing at the monkey inked on his arm. It’s kind of amazing how Chanyeol manages to make friends with everyone he meets. Baekhyun wonders how Kyungsoo deals with all that energy. Or, hang on, wait, no, he doesn’t. Not after remembering what it was like to live with the two of them.

Now, though, now Baekhyun lives in a cozy apartment with Jongin. A cozy apartment that doesn’t currently have a Jongin in it, because Jongin is in a hotel in Tokyo and Baekhyun is in a bar in Seoul. He sighs again.

“Y’know,” Kyungsoo says. “It’s a Friday night. You don’t have to work over the weekend. Technically, there’s nothing stopping you from going to see him for a while.” 

Baekhyun’s hand freezes right before he brings his drink to his lips. Hm. “Hm.”

“Hm, what?” There’s Chanyeol, back from making friends at the bar. He slides into the booth across Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, reaching for Kyungsoo’s hand and also no doubt tangling their legs together underneath the table. 

Kyungsoo cuts in before Baekhyun can answer. “How realistic do you think it is for Baekhyun to go visit Jongin this weekend?” He grins sideways at Baekhyun as he says this. Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at him.

“Realistic?” Chanyeol hums. “It’s the weekend, so he won’t have work… Can you afford a plane ticket right now?” 

“I think so,” Baekhyun says. “God, you guys, are you really convincing me to go to Japan to see my boyfriend out of nowhere?”

“It sounds like you’re already convinced, Baek,” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol grins.

“Well shit, then.” Baekhyun grins, too. “Let’s go home, someone needs to help me pack.”

  
  


Kyungsoo, patient, dependable Kyungsoo, somehow manages to get Baekhyun’s shit packed into only one carry-on bag. Chanyeol, who didn’t help at all, cheers from his spot on Baekhyun’s bed when Kyungsoo stands back to present the neatly packed bag to Baekhyun. Baekhyun tells him to shut up, but Kyungsoo leans over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Chanyeol preens.

“Hey, quick question,” Baekhyun interrupts, “do we even know if there’s a flight to Tokyo right now? Or, like, soon?” 

“There’s always flights to Tokyo,” Chanyeol says easily. “But we can check before we leave if it makes you feel better.” 

It does. Baekhyun buys a ticket on his phone, Chanyeol hovering over his shoulder and commenting on everything: his choice of airline, the length of the flight, if he thinks they’ll serve an in-flight meal, the quality of airplane food. Baekhyun elbows him more than once, but he just keeps going. 

_ don’t make any plans tonight, _ Baekhyun texts Jongin.  _ i have a surprise _

_ what is it? _ Jongin texts back immediately (“He never responds to my texts!” Chanyeol exclaims.) 

_ secret, _ Baekhyun says, then,  _ i love you _ . He gets a heart emoji in return. 

Chanyeol drives him to the airport in the boxy monstrosity he calls a car. “Take care,” he says when Baekhyun steps out. “Text both of us when you land!” Baekhyun grins and waves, promising that he will. As obnoxious as Chanyeol can be sometimes, he really does care. Baekhyun’s lucky to have a friend like him, who’d help book a last-minute flight just because Baekhyun misses his boyfriend, who’d insist on making sure Baekhyun was safe. 

He makes it through check-in easily, then boarding. He texts Chanyeol and Kyungsoo a picture of him in his airplane seat, grinning at the camera. They both text back heart emojis and  _ have a safe flight! _

And then all that’s left to do is wait.

  
  


The flight is short, only two and a half hours, but it feels like an eternity to Baekhyun. He’s not usually an anxious flyer, but his body feels like it’s buzzing at the prospect of seeing Jongin again so soon. He’s out of his seat almost the instant the plane lands, waiting impatiently for the doors to open. He texts his friends again, like he promised. Chanyeol sends back a bunch of celebratory emojis and a  _ go get ur man!!! _ Baekhyun grins. 

He knows where Jongin’s hotel is, and which room he’s staying in. He has to ask the receptionist to let Jongin know he has a visitor. She says he isn’t expecting any, which, of course he isn’t. But Baekhyun tells her to tell Jongin there’s a Mr. Byun waiting for him in the lobby, and that does the trick.

Jongin’s face when he steps out of the elevator and sees Baekhyun waiting on one of the lobby’s couches is priceless. Baekhyun wants to engrave it in his mind forever, the pure joy that spreads across his face, the smile that Baekhyun so loves. “Baek!” he says, excited. Baekhyun reaches out to pull him into a hug, and Jongin hangs on to him so tightly Baekhyun can barely breathe. Or maybe that’s just the effect Jongin has on him. 

“Hey,” he says softly, “surprise.”

  
  


Jongin’s peppering his face with kisses the instant they’re inside his hotel room. “How—? When—?” he breathes out every time his lips leave Baekhyun’s skin. Baekhyun laughs and pulls him closer. 

“I missed you,” he says simply. And then, “And I think Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were getting sick of my forlorn sighing.” Jongin laughs at this, burying his face in Baekhyun’s neck. 

“I missed you too,” Jongin says quietly. Baekhyun turns his head and presses a kiss into Jongin’s hair.

“Well, I’m here now,” he whispers. “And I don’t have to leave until the weekend’s over.”

He feels Jongin smile against his skin.

  
  


Baekhyun is content to spend his first night in Japan in Jongin’s hotel room, in bed with Jongin. They lay under the sheets with their legs tangled together, faces close. Jongin traces aimless patterns over his skin, reaching a hand up under Baekhyun’s shirt. Baekhyun giggles but doesn’t pull away, instead leaning in closer to press a kiss against Jongin’s lips, then two, then three, then he loses count. Jongin’s hair splays against the pillow when Baekhyun rolls him over, kissing him slowly. Jongin kisses back, so soft and tender, and Baekhyun melts. His fingers curl into the soft fabric of Jongin’s pyjama shirt. Part of him still can’t believe he impulsively took a flight to Japan, that he’s really here, in Jongin’s hotel room in Tokyo, with Jongin so warm and familiar underneath him. 

“Baekhyun,” Jongin whispers. Baekhyun hums in response, trailing kisses over Jongin’s cheekbones. “Baekhyun,” Jongin says again, hands running up and down Baekhyun’s sides, pulling him close. 

“What is it?” Baekhyun asks, just as quiet. Jongin’s grinning up at him when he pulls back, the corners of his eyes crinkled up, dimple out on display. Baekhyun ducks in close to kiss it. 

“Nothing,” he says, “I just like saying your name.”

**Author's Note:**

> amber's the bartender if anyone's curious, i love a woman and also her tattoos


End file.
